Love hurts
by zcbmnvx
Summary: Papyrus loves and protects Sans the way a big brother should. feeding Sans, making sure he has things to do so he doesn't get bored, making sure he comes home at a reasonable time, making sure he doesn't get too powerful for his own good. While Sans may think everything is fine, but others think that Paps method of carrying is unlawful and abusive. How can they help Sans?


I know this story comes to an abrupt stop, don't bite my head off. All my stories and just little blurbs, waiting for someone to come adopt them. They are little, and broken, but still good, ya, still good. #stitch. Anywho, enjoy the little taste and hope someone makes a meal of it.

Putting on another jacket to hide yet another scar, Sans walks over to the door and gets on his toes to reach the handle. It was beginning to get difficult to move under all the coats he wears, as well as making him look big when he was a rather skinny thing. walking over to the stairs, Sans has to reach high to grab ahold of the railing because it was so tall. Why Papyrus had to make everything in the house accommodate his height instead of finding a happy medium for the both of them was beyond sans. But it wasn't as if he was gonna make a deal of it, so he let it be.

Walking out the door and into the cool air of Snowdin, sans takes short cut to his sentry post near the edge of Snowdin, near the ruins, and takes a seat, sipping slowly on some ketchup in his pockets.

looking at his phone, Sans notices that he still has two more minutes before his big brother comes his way. So he milks the moment and enjoys his snack before Pap got there, knowing full well that his elder brother would be upset with him if he found out he was eating the condiment outside of his provided meal.

*crunch* *crunch* *crunch*, sans heard his brother coming before he saw him, and slipped the rest of his ketchup into a nook in his station a moment before his brother saw.

"Sans!" Papyrus called as he ran up to the station. "How are you today brother? Have you seen any humans?" The larger skeleton asked excitedly.

"Naw Paps, it's just been me and the snow all morning." the smaller brother answered simply "It's been pretty COOL, bro, nICE and quiet." Sans giggled at the pun while his brother smacked his forehead.

"Sans you know how much I hate those awful jokes of yours" The elder said giving a small glare to the younger.

"Your smiling though Paps" sans says sneakily. "I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus responded.

"Well Brother I came to bring you your meal for today and check on how your doing." Papyrus asks, setting the packed meal down on the table.

"I'm doing better Paps, yesterday was a bit of a doozy, but I know you didn't mean for it to get that bad. though I wish we had stopped before we had to use chains." Sans comments as he idly rubbed at his shoulders.

"Yes well brother, its all for the greater good, for you to get stronger. And for me to properly be able to keep you safe you need to follow the rules" Papyrus said calmly "ya bro, I know. and I love you for always protecting me, your so cool."

"But of course brother, there is little the great papyrus can't do!" the bigger bro boasts."

"Heh of course bro, so what time do I have to be home tonight? I was hoping to go to Alphys after work and look at her new anime collection and talk about science." Sans asked with a big goofy grin on his face.

"if you really want you can stay out till 12. but I expect you at work tomorrow on time brother. so choose a good time to be home so you have enough sleep." Papyrus says, knowing full well that this would make his brother very happy.

"Really Bro! Yes, thanks Paps. ill be sure to shoot you a message when I'm on my way over and when I get there." Sans says excitedly as he leaned forward in his chair, little bits of blue appearing behind him as he got more excited, forming into attacks. Knowing Sans hadn't noticed his magic seeping through or seen the attacks yet, Papyrus silently made his way over to the lunch he packed and opened it, pulling out the spaghetti, he wrapped some around a little plastic fork he also packed and lifted it up to his brothers face. "Here Sans, I've tried a new spaghetti recipe, and I want to know what you think." He sais kindly.

Taking the bite, sans took a moment to examine the flavors and come to the conclusion that this was definitely his best work yet. He had yet to gag and could hold the food in his mouth. "This is actually really great Pappy!" Sans Says happily.

Smiling back to his smaller brother, Papyrus watch as the bits of blue fell into nothing, leaving no trace. One he was sure all the attacks had need dealt with, Papyrus acknowledged his brother. "You really think so Sans? That's probably because we ran out of engine oil for the pasta, so I had to use olive oil instead. and I put ketchup in the sauce this time" Papyrus explained as he watched his brother take another bite.

"Well Its awesome pappy! Thank Asgore for happy accidents." Sans cheers.

Laughing a bit, Papyrus steps back a bit from his brothers post "well then, you have food, so I'm gonna go recalibrate my puzzles and then ill be back to drop off your dinner before you go to Alphys, I don't have training with Undyne today, so if you need me for anything while your out, tell me okay. And remember not to eat anything outside of what ive given to you Sans. I dont want you getting sick again." Paps tells his brother.

"Of cource Pappy, ill see you later" Sans waves as his brother makes his departure. A few hours later, sans was nearing the end of his shift. Streating his bones a bit, sans pulls out his phone telling his brother he was gonna head over before he picked up his bento box of spagetti and sets his feet down on the ground. Just as the little skeleton was about to use a shortcut to Alphys lab, Sans hears the sounf of boots crushing the snow, rapidly making their way twards him. turning back around, Sans takes in the figure of the pawerful captain of the royal guard. "Hey Undyne" Sans greets as she stopped befor him.

"Sup Sansy, Alphys told me you were visiting her lab today, and scence Paps and I dont have training today, I figured I would come and pick you up" she says taking his much smaller hand in hers and begins walking back through the forest. while Sans would muh rather have jst used a short cut, he figured It would be best to just walk with her. His magic has gone into a weird dip again and Papyrus told him that when that happenes, its best for him not to use his magic. which seems to be constantly as of late. hw would eat and then suddenly he feelss like he needs to be carried. Maybe hes allergic to something in the food, does he have a wheat allergie?!

"SANS WATCH IT!" Undyne yelled as she ran up the little monster and scooped him into her arms, narrowly avoiding being hit with a falling rock that would have sent the small monster tumbleing off the falls and onto the bridge below them. "Sans diddnt you hear me when I told you to watch your step! you could have fallen!" The fish scold the bundle in her arms.

Staring at the spot he was once standing, sans shruggs and answers, "I diddnt really hear you, i was zoning out a bit. sorry I spooked you." the little skeleton said.


End file.
